


Switching teams

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: ‘Daniel Ricciardo leaves Red Bull for Renault’“Wa.. wa.. what? This can’t be real. He would’ve told me.” Max muttered.





	Switching teams

**Author's Note:**

> All i can say is that i don't know how to feel after this news.

Max made his way to the swimming pool, when his friend Dave called him. “Max! you want to see this article.” 

“No I want to rest, I don’t want to know anything about the media.” Max called back. “Well, I’m sure you want to see it. But it’s your own decision.” Dave shrugged.

“Okay.” Max agreed with resistance. Dave showed him the article, and Max read with shock.

‘Daniel Ricciardo leaves Red Bull for Renault’

“Wa.. wa.. what? This can’t be real. He would’ve told me.” Max muttered. 

“He clearly didn’t, I’m sorry mate. But it’s real, it’s officially announced.” Dave said, patting Max on his back. 

“But he is my boyfriend why didn’t he tell me? I have to leave sorry.” Max got up, and ran to his bedroom. 

Max sat on his bed crying, he couldn’t believe it. He would lose his teammate, and maybe even his boyfriend, since Daniel didn’t even care to tell him. He sat there for what could’ve been minutes, or hours. But honestly he didn’t know, all he could care about was Daniel leaving, without telling. 

He was still sobbing, but made his way to his suitcase. He put all his stuff in his suitcase, and booked a flight to Australia on his laptop. He made sure he didn’t see anything the media had posted. He grabbed his phone he hadn’t used since the last race when it ran out of battery, and put it in his bag. He wrote a note for his friends, and made his way to the airport

He had a long flight ahead, and he knew he’d be exhausted after. But it was all worth it, to fly over the world to see his now still boyfriend.

\--------------

After a long exhausting flight, Max finally set foot in Australia. He knew Dan would be spending his summer break at his parents home, and luckily Max knew exactly where they lived. Having been there quite a few times. He walked through security, and to luggage claim straight after. When he got all his stuff, he walked outside, and hailed a cab.

The cab stopped in front of the house where Daniel would be. He felt like he could fall asleep any second, since he couldn’t sleep in the plane, being too worried about Daniel. He gathered all his courage and knocked on the door, revealing a surprised Grace soon after.

“Didn’t expect you here, come in!” Grace greeted Max, giving him a hug.

“Where’s Daniel?” Max asked getting straight to the point.

“He’s still upstairs, sleeping.” Grace chuckled. 

“Thanks.” Max said walking up the stairs towards Daniel’s room.

Max stood still in front of Daniels room, he was doubting. What if Daniel really hated him, and never wanted to see him again. He stood there for a moment unsure what to do, when all of the sudden the door in front of him opened.

“Eeeh hey Max, what are you doing here? Didn’t expect you.” Daniel said awkwardly.

“Can we talk?” Max asked, a little bit unsure.

“Eeh yeah of course, come in.” Daniel said confused, wondering why Max would want to talk to him.

Daniel took a seat on his bed, while Max was standing awkwardly just inside his room.

“What’s wrong.” Daniel asked, patting the space next to him.

Max hesitantly sat down, and started crying. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Daniel asked again, taking Max in his arms. “You can tell me everything.”

“Plea- please do- don’t hate me Dan.” Max said with shaky breaths.

“Why would I?” Daniel asked

“You- you didn’t tell me about moving to Renault. You are my boyfriend www- why wouldn’t you tell me. And wwww- why are yyy- you leaving the team? You you must ha- hate me.”

“Calm down Max, please.”

“You don’t want me anymore right? You you don’t want to ssss- see me anymore, and that- that’s why you are le- leav- leaving the team.” Max managed to say between sobs.

“Max, I wanted to tell you.”

“Wh- why didn’t you do it then.”

“I couldn’t.” Daniel said, hugging Max even closer then he already did.

“Wwwwwwww- why?”

“Your phone was turned off, I couldn’t reach out. And I had to make the deal.” Daniel said with a small chuckle, trying to light up the mood.

“I- I’m so fucking stupid.”

“No you’re not Max! I completely understand you, just enjoying your time with friends and not caring about work at the moment.”

“But but why are you leaving then? It’s a- aaa- about me right?.” Max said, still crying loudly.

“Please Maxy calm down, it’s not about you.” 

“You you are just ddd- denying it.” 

Right after Max said it, he fell asleep on Daniel's chest.

“Max I love you, and I always will no matter what.” Daniel said, planting a kiss on top of Max’s head.


End file.
